


The Littlest Pup

by Daydreamingworldsunknown



Series: Stilinski-Hale Pack [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe-Canon Divergence, Derek is a Good Alpha, Derek is a Good Boyfriend, Everybody Lives, Fluff, Future Fic, Kinda, M/M, Pack Cuddles, Pack Dynamics, Pack Family, Pack Feels, Pack Mother Stiles Stilinski, Pack mentioned - Freeform, lots and lots of fluff, with a teensy bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2015-05-23
Packaged: 2018-03-31 19:59:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3990847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daydreamingworldsunknown/pseuds/Daydreamingworldsunknown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before he slid into his own seat, Stiles saw Derek glare half-heartedly and say, "So," He sounded stern. "Do you and the others talk about us often?" </p><p>Liam spluttered as he slid into the back seat and Derek secured the front seat again. "No, I mean...It's just that we're so happy for you." </p><p>--</p><p>Or, Stiles and Derek take Liam out for victory dinner after a lacrosse game. That's what good parents do, right? </p><p>(This can be read as a part of the series or as a standalone.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Littlest Pup

**Author's Note:**

> This is written for LK who wanted, "...a Liam and pack parents bonding scenario? I love Liam, but I feel like he is being neglected as he is still too new." Thank you for the wonderful suggestion! This was a very fun fic to write and I hope you enjoy it! 
> 
> Two quick things before we proceed:  
> 1\. This is set about a month after Congrats! It's a Werewolf, but can be read as a standalone. As a reference for anyone who hasn't read my other 2 fics, Stiles is in college (He's 19), so Liam is about 16 years old and he's been a part of the pack for a year or so. 
> 
> 2\. I don't own Teen Wolf... If I did there would definitely be a lot more fluff and sterek would be canon. 
> 
> Thank you all so much for clicking my fic. I hope you enjoy! :D

"Stiles!" A voice cried trough the shouting and cheering of the crowd. Stiles turned just in time for a body to slam into his. If not for Derek's hand on his shoulder, he would have fallen over. "Stiles, Derek. You came." 

Stiles wrapped his arms around the teen in a tight squeeze before pulling back and resting his hands on Liam's shoulders. The boy was still in his uniform, but he'd removed his gloves. He had grown up a lot over the past year and Stiles couldn't help but notice all of the changes in their youngest beta. "Of course we did, buddy. We wouldn't have missed this for the world! I saw that last shot. You saved the game." 

Derek stood near, with one hand on Stiles shoulder, still steadying him and the other on Liam's, resting almost on top of Stiles' fingers. A rare and proud smile stretched across his face."You played a good game out there," the alpha said, "I didn't even see you shift once." 

Liam blushed. "Thanks. It was pretty close though." Stiles wasn't sure whether Liam referred to the game or shifting, but he decided not to push. 

"Have you gone to see your Parents?" Derek asked as he searched the blur of faces. Stiles looked with him. Around them, the crowd was beginning to thin out. Parents were taking their kids home and teens were heading to after parties or sleepovers. Turn out for the first home game of the season was always large. 

If Beacon Hills took anything seriously, it was lacrosse. 

More of the pack would have come, but Erica, Scott and Isaac had work (although they tried valiantly to get out of it), Allison and Boyd were visiting their families, and Lydia and Danny weren't home from UC-Berkeley. They felt bad, but promised Liam he could chose what they did on their next pack day as a consolation. 

"Yeah. We were planning to go out and celebrate, but they had to take my step-sister home." He nodded, a little less cheerful than before. 

The bleachers were nearly empty now, save a few players and their significant others making out. Stiles suppressed the urge to scold them. Were teens like that when he was here? He thought of Scott and Allison and felt the urge to sigh. Yes, yes they were. 

"We could take you. It'll be a victory feast." Stiles offered and turned his eyes back toward the beta, giving him a reassuring look.. "As long as it's okay with your mom and step-dad."

"I told them I was going home with Mason anyway, but he left already." Liam looked between both men; his eyes glittering, but still unsure. "Could we really?"

"Of course." It was Derek who answered this time, "Go change and meet us by the car." 

Liam let out a whoop (although it sounded a little like a howl) and was gone in a second with inhuman speed.

"We took the Camaro!" Stiles yelled after him, sure that with wolf hearing the beta heard. "He's like a puppy. I wish you werewolves came with a warning. Caution: Dangerous, fluffy creatures who, despite their claws and fangs, sometimes induce death with tail-wagging cuddles." He shook his head fondly and turned toward the alpha. Derek had crossed his arms, unimpressed. "C'mon, I didn't mean you...mostly." 

"Maybe I should leave you here and just take Liam to eat." As if keeping his word, Derek turned and began walking toward the parking lot. 

Stiles stood still and waited. Just as he thought, about ten feet away the older man stopped and turned back took look at him. "I knew you could never leave me." The human smiled, darting to meet his boyfriend.

"No. I couldn't leave my jacket." Derek said, flicking the leather that covered Stiles' shoulders. 

"Sure," Stiles snorted, but clutched the warm leather closer with his free hand. Winter still clung to the air around them and even the stars shivered. As they walked, their arms  
brushed and the wolf took the human's hand in an affectionate grasp.

"He really did do well tonight." Derek remarked just after they reached the nearly vacant lot, the Camaro in sight. "I didn't hear his heart rate get even close to the danger zone." 

"It looks like your training has paid off." Stiles smiled at him. "Come to think of it, the last time Coach looked that pleased was when Greenburg moved away senior year." 

"Or when you graduated." 

"Oh, shut up." Stiles said, shoving Derek's shoulder. 

The smug jerk didn't even budge, just stared. "You shouldn't assault officers of the law." 

"You're off duty. It doesn't count." 

"Domestic abuse, then." 

"Go bite yourself." 

Suddenly, Derek had Stiles' back pressed against the car door and he could feel the warm wetness of an open-mouthed kiss on his neck. "I could bite you." The alpha growled and continued to kiss the human until he reached just below his jawbone, sending a shiver up Stiles spine. Stiles brought one hand up and tugged on Derek's hair, arching closer and started to mo--

"Oh my God, really?" Someone exclaimed from behind Derek. 

Heart thumping wildly, Stiles shifted just enough to see Liam, who stood just a few feet away, dressed in sweats and a too big hoodie (which looked suspiciously like one of Scott's). The beta's hair was slightly damp and Stiles noticed that his nose was wrinkled as if he'd smelled sour milk. "Seriously get a room. Danny's right, it's like seeing your parents make-out. Gross." 

The couple pulled away from each other and straightened their clothes. Stiles face felt ridiculously hot and he noticed that Derek's cheeks were stained pink as well. He must not have heard the beta walking up. Stiles went around to the passengers' side, while Derek opened his door and pulled the seat forward so Liam could sit in the back.

Before he slid into his own seat, Stiles saw Derek glare half-heartedly and say, "So," He sounded sterner than he looked. "Do you and the others talk about us often?" 

Liam spluttered as he slid into the back seat and Derek secured the front seat again. "No, I mean...It's just that we're so happy for you." 

Out of the corner of his eye, Stiles could see the alpha smirk. "Okay. Leave him alone, Der." Then back to Liam, who was still rambling (Ha. See, he wasn't the only one who did that!), "He's just messing with you, bud. Don't worry about it." 

"I was just teasing, pup." Derek added after a beat, looking into the mirror. 

"Oh. Okay then." 

Stiles could almost hear the teen's blush, so he clapped his hands together and exclaimed, "So, where do we want to eat?" 

His boys looked thankful for the subject change. 

"Uh, Mexican sounds good." Liam said quietly. 

"Derek?" 

The alpha cleared his throat and tore his eyes from the rearview mirror. "I'm good with Mexican. Drive-thru or Sit down?" 

Everything else forgotten with the allure of food, the trio debated the pros and cons of fast-food and the werewolf constitution as Derek hit the gas and pulled away from the school.

***

The only drive-thru place in town was Taco Bell. So they ended up at the Arriba Mexican Grill, which was only a couple blocks from the school. It's busy, but Stiles doesn't see anyone from the team there and being the Sheriff's kid, they are seated within a few minutes of arriving.

Liam slid into the booth first, taking up the entire bench as teens do when they sit anywhere. Voices lost in the chatter of the room, Derek motions Stiles to slide into their side first. The waitress cooed, but Stiles knew it was more for defensive purposes than romantic ones. 

After she left, both werewolves went quiet and contemplated the menus. Stiles always ordered the tamales in red sauce (he would be disappointed otherwise), but his wolves tried something new almost every time they came. He watched Liam drag a finger down each item, and he wasn't going to say anything until he saw him linger on the Pollo Al Diablo--  
"Dude, you are going to regret that." Stiles said. "Get something else." 

"Aw, c'mon Stiles," whined the teen, looking up at the human. "It's not that-" 

"You weren't the one who had to clean up the sick last time, Liam." Evidently, werewolf-dom doesn't take away sensitivity to spicy food. If anything, their enhanced sense of smell and taste caused more harm than good. Plus, it wasn't like there were anti-nausea drugs that would work with their metabolism. The mess wasn't what Stiles worried about, but he couldn't stand seeing one of his pups hurting. Liam curled up in front of the toilet puking his guts out, sweaty and looking as if he'd been poisoned was certainly horrifying. 

Never again. 

"Pick something else." Stiles said and turned to Derek for back up. 

The alpha slapped his menu closed, leveling an unsympathetic glare at his beta. "There's plenty of other options." Liam looked mutinous and every bit his sixteen years, but Derek stayed firm and added, "Or, I can pick something off the kids menu for you. Your choice."

There was a moment of hesitation and Stiles thought that Liam was going to push it, but he finally crossed his arms and said, "Fine. I'll get the beef tacos."

A tense silence hovered between them and both wolves wore sour expressions. 

"Hey, you'll never guess what I heard Mr. Jenkins talking about at the game." Stiles said above the din, attempting to change the subject for a second time that night. 

He knew it had worked when Liam leaned forward and asked with eyes wide. "My History teacher?" 

"No, the other Mr. Jenkins." Liam scowled and gathered some of the condensation from his glass to flick it at Stiles. "Anyway," The human continued, "He's retiring." 

Even Derek looked shocked. "They've been trying to get him to retire since I was there." 

"Dude, that man has needed to retire since my dad went there." Stiles said. "He's gotta be--what, 90? I'm surprised he's even alive let alone teaching." 

After they ordered, the trio continued to talk. Subjects waxed and waned until the trio finally became a duo. Derek's arm was thrown over Stiles shoulder, his right hand fingering the handle on his coffee mug. The warm weight of him was comfortable and safe against the human's side. 

"Tonight was nice." Stiles said, glancing at Liam. He was half-asleep in the booth, his face smooth and childlike, head jerking toward the small desert plate on the table. It had small remnants of chocolate frosting smeared across the white ceramic. He couldn't help the fond smile spread on his face at the sight. "Pup's nearly gone though. We should probably head home. I'll get the check. You got him?" 

Extricating himself from Derek's hold reluctantly, Stiles kissed his boyfriend on the cheek slid out of the booth. 

Derek followed and as Stiles walked toward the waitress, who was the only other person in the restaurant at this point (most of the patrons had left an hour ago), he saw Derek slide in next to Liam and shake him gently. Thankfully, the pup was still awake enough to walk out to the car, although he hadn't been able to buckle himself in. Somehow, the beta's sleepy brain couldn't figure out how a seat belt functioned. 

It was embarrassingly cute and Stiles definitely did not video Liam whining about it until Derek got out of his seat and buckled the teen in himself. 

Nope. 

Not at all.

***

When they got home, Liam was barely on his feet. He had an arm around Derek's shoulder as they stumbled into the loft. Stiles walked behind them with the leftovers in one hand and the beta's duffle over his opposite shoulder.

"Should I carry him to the guest room?" Derek asked, surveying the spiral stairs that lead to the master bedroom, Isaac's room and the lone guest room. 

They had taken many an injured and exhausted pup up there before, so Stiles knew it was no problem. Before he could agree, however, Liam roused himself enough to slur, "'M not tired yet. Can we watch a movie?" 

In that moment, the teen looked more like a sleepy child than a teenager. Stiles' ached with a kind of parental love he never thought he'd understand and he felt closer to his own father than ever before. "No movie tonight, pup," The human said and moved to put the bags on the counter. He could come back for those after Liam was settled. "But, we can sleep in the den. I'll make up the room for us." 

As he walked past, Derek lifted Liam bridal style and followed him toward the door behind the staircase. In the main area of the loft, there was a great room with a large dinging table, couches, a TV and bookshelves. Besides eating, they only used it for big gatherings or pack strategy meetings. 

The pack den, however, was, as the name implied, only for the pack. The wall directly opposite the door was a huge projector screen and built-ins that held DVD's and other electronics for their movie nights and weekend video game marathons. Set into the floor at the center of the room was a huge mattress with an array of blankets and cushions that had enough room to comfortably fit the entire pack. 

Stiles opened the metal door, flicked on the dim lights and toed his shoes off. "Okay, here we go." He said to himself as he moved around some pillows and blankets to form a small nest for Liam. When he was satisfied, he motioned for Derek. 

The mattress dipped behind him as Derek stepped down onto it and moved to place their pup into the nest. Liam was asleep again before his head hit the pillow, so while Stiles  
removed his shoes, the alpha covered him with a brown blanket and ran a hand through the teen's hair. Liam leaned into the hand in his sleep. 

Slowly and careful not to jostle him, the couple moved off the mattress and out of the pack room. When they stood in the hall, Stiles pulled the door nearly shut. 

"Out like a light." Derek said, stepped forward and wrapped his arms around the human. 

"He does have the ability to sleep anywhere, doesn't he?" 

"He must have gotten it from you."

"Me. Really?" Stiles pushed his hands against Derek's chest and gave him a flat look. "I recall a certain alpha that slept in an abandoned rail station for nearly six months." 

"I had a mattress." Derek argued weakly. 

"Cause that makes it so much better." 

"Shut up, Stiles." Both men went quiet for a moment. Then Derek looked at him straight in the eyes and added, "You know, I see a lot of you in him sometimes."

"Yeah?" 

"Yeah. You've been really good with him. He's a lot less angry than he used to be."

"That wasn't all me." Stiles said and moved to wrap his arms around the alpha as well. "You've always had great control." 

"As a werewolf, but not always as a human." Derek laughed a little at himself, not quite derisively but almost. 

"Okay, I'll give you that." The younger man admitted and felt a smile creep unto his face. "Still, we make a pretty good pair, don't we?" 

The arms around him squeezed and Stiles pressed his cheek into the cotton of Derek's shirt. Overtaking the smile, a certain sadness snuck in. "You know he's going to get an athletic scholarship somewhere." He'd been thinking about it for a while, both worried and excited for their beta. When he thought about it, Stiles felt like a part of his heart was trying to break off and leave him behind. It ached. "And then he'll be off to college. Probably far away and we won't ever see him." 

"We've still got two years until then." The alpha said. 

"Two years doesn't feel long enough." 

"I know, but he will always be our pup and nothing will ever change that." The words rumbled into both their chests and Derek hugged him tight once more and pulled away, his hands resting on either side of Stiles' face. A thumb stroked his cheek. "Now, how about you go in there and get some rest. I'll take care of the leftovers." 

"Thanks." Stiles said with a rough voice. "I love you." 

"I love you too." Derek nudged him toward the den. "Go snuggle with our pup. I'll be back in a few minutes." 

Not fifteen minutes later, true to his word, Stiles felt Derek's weight at his back and their pup curled up in front of him. It felt right and he knew in that moment that everything would turn out all right.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, if you are reading this note, you have reached the end! Thank you for reading and I hope you liked it.  
> Feel free to leave any comments or constructive criticism below. I love hearing from you all!  
> <3 :D


End file.
